Stalker
by Rachael137
Summary: Karena Cho Kyuhyun adalah seorang Stalker sejati bagi Lee Sungmin. - KYUMIN - Kid!Sungmin - Older!Kyuhyun - BL - YAOI [Ficlet]


**Title** : Stalker

**Pairing** : KyuMin [Kyuhyun x Sungmin] Older!Kyu ; Kid!Sungmin

**Others** : Yesung; Kid!Wookie

**Warning **: Pedo!Kyu ; BL ; YAOI ; Typo(s)

**Disclaimer** : Kyuhyun belongs to Sungmin and Sungmin belongs to Kyuhyun. As simple as that!

**Summary** : Karena Cho Kyuhyun adalah seorang Stalker sejati bagi Lee Sungmin.

**By : Zen~**

**A.n : **For Sherry, Bbinnie, Bety and Dhee~ and of course, **KyuMin is Real, duh!**

.

.

.

"Kau tau Kyu, lama-lama kita bisa dikira penguntit!" Keluh Yesung mulai menyerah dengan semua tingkah laku Kyuhyun yang menurutnya sudah mulai berlebihan.

Bagaimana tidak, sudah sebulan belakangan ini sepupunya ini bertingkah seperti seorang penguntit. Mungkin jika yang diikuti oleh Kyuhyun adalah seorang selebritis papan atas Yesung tidak akan protes, tapi sepupunya ini membuatnya sakit kepala karena yang diikutinya selama ini adalah seorang anak berumur tujuh tahun.

Demi apapun, anak berumur tujuh tahun!

Yesung hanya bisa mengusap wajahnya lelah saat Kyuhyun malah memincingkan mata hitam itu kearahnya.

"Hyung, aku tidak memintamu untuk mengikutiku!" Sinis Kyuhyun. Bola matanya memutar sempurna ketika lagi-lagi sepupunya ini merusak kebahagian kecil miliknya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mengikuti anak itu seorang diri! Bagaimana kalau kau khilaf dan menyerang anak manis yang tidak berdosa itu?" Protes Yesung tidak menghiraukan ekspresi kesal Kyuhyun.

"Whatever, Hyung! Just don't disturb me!" Putus Kyuhyun begitu dia mendapati anak yang sejak sebulan lalu mencuri perhatiannya ditemani oleh anak lain yang Kyuhyun kenali sebagai temannya.

.

..o00o..

.

"Minnie~ wookie hari ini dijemput umma jadi tidak bisa pulang bersama Minnie!" Seorang anak laki-laki kecil dengan pipi yang tirus menepuk bahu teman disebelahnya sedikit ragu. Sebenarnya dia takut jika teman kesayangannya ini akan sedih karena tidak bisa pulang bersamanya.

Tapi sepertinya dugaan Ryeowook, nama anak itu, salah. Karena teman kesayangannya itu justru tersenyum senang dan memeluknya. "Tidak apa Wookie, Minnie pulang sendiri saja! Lagipula tidak setiap hari umma-mu menjemputmu kan?"

"Aahh, Wookie sayang Minnie!" Seru Ryeowook senang lalu pamit pada teman kesayangannya itu setelah memeluknya terlebih dulu.

Dan kini tinggallah Sungmin sendiri. Bediri didepan gerbang sekolahnya seorang diri dengan harapan dia akan menemukan umma atau appa-nya berada disana untuk menjemputnya. Namun sepertinya itu hanya harapan kosong semata, karena orang tua Sungmin sangat sibuk. Lagipula saat ini mereka sedang berada di Jepang, jadi tidak mungkin dengan satu jentikan jari mereka datang kesini.

Tanpa sadar Sungmin, anak yang mengenakan tas ransel dengan bentuk wajah bugs bunny, mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil menendang kesal aspal dibawahnya.

Sungmin tidak suka sendirian, tapi dia tidak mau jadi anak yang egois dan melarang Ryeowook untuk pulang bersama umma-nya. Lagipula appa Sungmin dulu bilang bahwa Sungmin tidak boleh menjadi anak yang egois, karena kalau dia egois, tidak akan ada yang mau berteman dengannya. Dan Sungmin tidak ingin tidak punya teman.

Dengan langkah lunglai Sungmin berjalan pulang sambil memegang erat tas ransel kesayangannya seolah didalamnya terdapat benda berharga

Pandangannya tertunduk pada jalan didepannya sembari membayangkan bagaimana rasanyajika berjalan pulang bersama orang tuanya. Bagaimana rasanya bergandengan tangan? Bagaimana rasanya makan ice cream bersama? Sungmin ingin melakukan semua itu.

Pikiran Sungmin terus dipenuhi oleh semua hal yang sangat ingin dilakukannya ketika tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang jatuh dihadapannya. Dari posisi jatuhnya, Sungmin yakin orang itu berasal dari semak belukar disebelahnya.

Sungmin sedikit terkejut dan takut, namun perasaan itu hilang seketika saat Sungmin melihat wajah pria itu.

Sungmin ingat pria itu.

Hey, bagaimana bisa Sungmin melupakan seorang pria yang menangis tersedu di depan sebuah halte bus tak jauh dari tempatnya bersekolah?

Dari penampilannya, Sungmin sedikit yakin bahwa pria ini berasal dari salah satu sekolah menegah atas disekitar sini. Karena Sungmin sering melihat orang-orang yang mengenakan seragam itu berlalu-lalang di halte bus.

"Hyung, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sungmin kecil sambil sedikit membungkuk untuk melihat keadaan lutut pria itu. Tangannya masih terus menggenggam erat pegangan tas ranselnya. Hanya sekedar berjaga kalau-kalau orang ini punya maksud jahat padanya. Appa-nya selalu bilang agar tidak mudah percaya dengan orang lain.

Namun setelah dua menit tidak ada jawaban dari kakak dihadapannya, Sungmin memutuskan bahwa pria ini sedang benar-benar kesakitan karena kakak dihadapannya ini terus saja memegangi dadanya.

.

..o00o..

.

"Hyung, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Pertanyaan yang keluar dari anak itu membuat jantung Kyuhyun berhenti tiba-tiba. Udara disekitarnya mendadak terasa menipis hingga paru-parunya tidak berfungsi sebagaimana mestinya.

Secara tidak sadar kedua tangan yang semula dia gunakan untuk menopang tubuhnya saat hampir saja jatuh menyentuh tanah tadi berjalan menuju tempat dimana jantungnya berada. Sekuat tenaga menyuruh organ itu untuk berhenti.

Namun usahanya gagal. Jika Kyuhyun matii saat ini, orang pertama yang akan dihantui olehnya adalah sepupu sialnya itu. Semoga saja besok kepalanya bertambah besar, maki Kyuhyun sebal.

Mata Kyuhyun membulat sempurna ketika didapatinya sepasang manik mata yang memandangnya khawatir saat dia mencoba untuk menoleh kearah suara manis dan halus itu berasal.

"Apa Hyung kesakitan? Disebelah mana? Biar Minnie panggilkan bu guru sekarang!"

Buru-buru Kyuhyun menarik tangan kecil Sungmin saat anak manis dan lucu itu mencoba berlari untuk memanggil bantuan. Sungmin menoleh, dan bagaikan film yang sedang di slow motion, Kyuhyun merasa jantungnya berhenti untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Anak ini benar-benar telah menyihirnya. Gulatan aneh yang sedang terjadi diperutnya serta rasa panas yang menjalar di wajahnya terasa nyata.

Tidak salah lagi, Kyuhyun jatuh cinta.

Dan dari hampir satu juta orang yang hidup di Korea, takdir seolah menunjuknya untuk memilih seorang anak laki-laki manis yang berselisih sepuluh tahun darinya.

.

..o00o..

.

"Kyunnie-hyung, bolehkan Minnie menggenggam tanganmu seperti ini?" Tanya Sungmin saat mereka kini berjalan menerobos kerumunan orang yang ada disekitar mereka.

Keduanya baru saja selesai bermain di taman sejak siang tadi. Rencananya, Kyuhyun akan langsung mengantarkan Sungmin pulang. Hanya saja seekor kelinci berwarna abu-abu mengalihkan tujuan awal Sungmin untuk segera pulang dan tidur siang.

Kyuhyun nampak ragu sejenak, namun pada akhirnya tersenyum sambil mengangguk mantap. Bukannya tidak mau, hanya saja Kyuhyun belum siap jika dia harus matii muda.

Hey, bersentuhan dengan Sungmin-nya yang manis ini seperti sedang menyentuh listrik ratusan ribu Volt!

Berkat peristiwa dorong mendorongnya dua bulan yang lalu dengan Yesung, akhirnya Kyuhyun bisa menjadi sedekat ini dengan Sungmin. Entah Kyuhyun harus berterima kasih, membelikan Yesung kura-kura baru atau malah men-traktir sepupunya itu kesalon favorite-nya untuk mencoba warna rambut baru. Mungkin saja warna orange terang cocok untuk kepalanya –Kyuhyun membayangkan sebuah labu kuning kesukaan Sungmin.

Dan, ternyata dilihat dari sudut manapun, Sungmin-nya ini memang manis dan menggemaskan. Bahkan saat sedang serius untuk memutuskan rasa ice cream apa yang akan dimakannya saat ditaman tadi, wajah itu terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

Haahhh… ternyata beginilah rasanya berjalan dengan orang yang disayangi? Tiga bulan yang lalu ketika dia menangis untuk yang kesekian kalinya setelah diputuskan oleh kekasih kelima-nya, Kyuhyun mengira bahwa dia memang ditakdirkan hanya untuk menjalin asmara dengan StarCraft tercintanya.

Namun entah malaikat mana yang berbaik hati padanya saat itu untuk mengirimkan salah satu anak buahnya dalam wujud seorang anak kecil. Ya, Sungmin menyapanya saat itu dan menemaninya hingga dia selesai menangis.

Sebenarnya itu memalukan seorang remaja menangis dihadapan seorang anak kecil, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, saat itu Kyuhyun benar-benar berfikir bahwa mungkin dia akan jadi perjaka seumur hidupnya.

"Kyunnie-Hyung, Minnie ingin digendong seperti itu~" Rengek Sungmin, membuyarkan lamunan Kyuhyun. sontak saja mata Kyuhyun mengikuti arah yang ditunjukan oleh jari telunjuk kecil Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti ketika dia melihat pemandangan dihadapannya.

Tanpa banyak kata, Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya kemudian membuka kedua tangannya lebar dihadapan Sungmin. Dan seolah mengerti dengan tanda yang diberikan Kyuhyun, dengan mata yang berbinar dan wajah yang sumringah, Sungmin langsung berlari kedalam pelukannya. Lalu sedetik kemudian, Sungmin sudah berada didalam gendongan Kyuhyun.

Saat mata mereka bertemu, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk benar-benar meniru hal yang dilakukan oleh ayah dan anak yang ditunjuk Sungmin tadi.

Pelan-pelan Kyuhyun menempelkan dahinya pada dahi mungil milik Sungmin. Dua pasang mata itu saling berpandangan tanpa ada rasa canggung sekalipun. Beruntung, mereka kini sudah sampai dijalan yang jarang dilalui oleh banyak orang.

Kyuhyun merasa angin yang berhembus lembut seolah membuat suasana disana bagaikan sebuah film romantis yang biasa dipinjamkan oleh Hyukjae padanya. Ditambah tangan kecil Sungmin yang memeluk lehernya, maka hanya tinggal sedikit lagi aja adegan dalam film itu akan menjadi kenyataan.

"Kyunnie-Hyung, kenapa Kyunnie-Hyung tidak mencium Minnie seperti yang dilakukan mereka tadi?" Tanya Sungmin polos. Matanya memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan sayang yang tak terhingga dan ini membuat Kyuhyun –lagi-lagi- susah bernafas.

_Sebenarnya anak ini memang innocent atau dia sengaja menggodaku?_ Pekik Kyuhyun dalam hati. Tanpa sadar jakunnya bergerak naik dan turun saat dia menelan saliva yang entah sejak kapan bersarang disana.

"Kyunnie-Hyung! Minnie ingin dicium seperti itu~" Rengek Sungmin lagi dengan tingkat menggemaskan yang sudah tidak bisa Kyuhyun toleril lagi. Jadi setelah menghirup nafas dalam, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk melakukannya seperti yang dilakukan pasangan ayah dan anak yang ditunjuk Sungmin tadi.

"Baiklah, tapi Minnie tidak boleh menyesal ya!" Goda Kyuhyun yang kini tersenyum sambil memandang Sungmin dengan kerling-an menggoda. Sungmin mengangguk mantap dan malah terlihat terlalu antusias. Membuat Kyuhyun mendesah pelan. _Anak ini benar-benar tidak sadar akan apa yang telah dia lakukan pada hatiku! _

Dan tanpa berfikir lagi, Kyuhyun menempelkan bibirnya pada puncak kepala Sungmin. Lima detik dia disana sebelum akhirnya dia mencium kening anak manis yang masih berada dalam pelukannya. Lalu Kyuhyun beralih pada kelopak mata kanan Sungmin, membuat anak dengan rambut hitam itu memejamkan sebelah matanya karena sedikit terkejut. Mata Kiri Sungmin-pun tidak lewat oleh sapaan bibir penuh milik Kyuhyun.

Dan ketika bibir itu menyentuh pipi chubbynya, Sungmin mengeluarkan tawa tertahan. Seperti menahan geli atas sentuhan ringan dari bibir Kyuhyun. Lalu saat pipi kanan Sungmin juga sudah berjumpa dengan bibir Kyuhyun, pria yang jauh lebih tinggi dari Sungmin itu menjauhkan wajahnya dan kembali memandang anak dalam gendongannya yang terlihat masih menikmatinya.

Senyum tidak lepas dari bibir Sungmin saat keduanya –untuk yang kesekian kalinya- saling bertatapan. Dan entah setan apa yang sedang merasuki Kyuhyun, dia memberanikan diri untuk mengecup ringan bibir plum milik Sungmin.

Satu detik.

.

Dua detik.

.

Tiga detik.

.

Kemudian setelah itu Kyuhyun langsung menarik wajahnya yang kini terasa sangat panas.

"Kyunnie-hyung, kenapa kita saling mencium bibir? Kedua orang tadi tidak melakukannya." Tanya Sungmin bingung. Kyuhyun hanya menunjukan senyum lebar andalannya seolah berusaha agar anak yang sedang memandangnya dengan tatapan polos teralihkan perhatiannya.

"Karena kita tidak seperti mereka Minimi~" Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Eung? Bukankah kita itu Hyung dan Dongsaeng? Seperti mereka?" Tanya Sungmin lagi. Dia menarik salah satu tangannya yang melingkar dileher Kyuhyun kemudian meletakkannya didepan bibir plum-nya. Matanya masih memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan yang sama. Polos dan menggemaskan. Walaupun dalam fikiran Kyuhyun tatapan itu seperti tengah mengundangnya untuk mencoba hal yang lebih.

"Tidak Minimi, hubungan kita lebih dari itu." Jawab Kyuhyun akhirnya.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Sungmin makin penasaran.

"Jika sudah saatnya nanti, aku akan memberitahumu segera Minimi! Kyunnie-hyung berjanji!" Jelas Kyuhyun yang kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan mereka dengan Sungmin yang masih berada dalam gendongannya.

Untuk saat ini Kyuhyun memilih untuk tetap seperti ini. Menjadi seorang Stalker bagi seorang anak kecil manis yang bernama Lee Sungmin.

Yes, Lee Sungmin's Love Stalker.

.

.

.

**-FIN-**

.

.

A.n :

1. Ini apaaaaa? Zen kangen sama Kyunnie dan Minnie LOL

2. Zen tahu seharusnya aku update CS, tapi..tapi..tapi..hehehehe… ^_^v


End file.
